


Cuando hablan

by launicafisura



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/launicafisura/pseuds/launicafisura
Summary: Raquel recibe una visita inesperada que se ve interrumpida cuando llama el Profesor.





	1. Raquel

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo!
> 
> Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen, y sobretodo a los que se toman el trabajo de comentar. Me gusta mucho saber lo que opinan!
> 
> Leí un rumor de que Alberto aparecería esta temporada, y por más rechazo que le tenga, me parece genial! Si eso es cierto, le agregará mucho drama a la historia. Por eso necesite escribir algo con él. 
> 
> Y sin mucho más que agregar, vuelvo a agradecer a todos por leer, y espero que les guste!! 
> 
> Cualquier cosa pueden encontrarme en twitter como @launica_fisura

Ya llevaba más de 36 horas encerrada en ese lugar. Hasta ese momento, sólo había tenido un interrogatorio con Alicia, y luego, debido a su nueva –y en este caso conveniente- situación, la llevaron a un cuarto donde podría descansar.

Desde entonces, no volvió a salir.

La soledad le había permitido pensar y analizar todo lo que estaba pasando. Sabía que tarde o temprano Sergio se enteraría que estaba viva. Alicia se encargaría de eso.

Y a pesar del dolor que esta mentira le causaba, y aún sabiendo que él haría lo necesario para rescatarla, Raquel reconocía que lo mejor era que la creyera muerta.

Porque si él la creía muerta, seguiría con el plan y buscaría venganza. Y tal vez no fuese a pensar tanto antes de actuar, se dejaría llevar por su impulso y eso podría complicar las cosas. 

Pero al menos seguiría con el plan.

Por el contrario, enterarse que estaba viva sí podría perjudicar todo. Porque conocer la verdad haría que Alicia la utilice a Raquel para controlarlo. Lo amenazaría con su vida, lo tendría en sus manos.

Sin embargo, lo que más temía era que Sergio se enterase del bebé.

Raquel había soñado varias veces con el momento en que descubriese que estaba embarazada. Había imaginado en mil oportunidades como sería darle la noticia.

Sabia que en un principio Sergio no podría reaccionar, se quedaría petrificado e incluso diría algo equivocado.

Porque ese era Sergio, un hombre que podía hacerse con billones de euros de un día para el otro y salir impune, pero que no tenía idea de cómo relacionarse con alguien.

Un hombre que podía planear hasta el más mínimo detalle de un atraco, pero que se quedaba atónito cuando le decían algo inesperado. 

Así y todo, sabía que con un poco de tiempo él hubiese estado feliz con la idea.

Porque a pesar de que nunca habían hablado de niños y siempre habían tratado de evitar el tema, Raquel estaba segura de que un hijo era lo que les faltaba para completar la felicidad que habían estado viviendo en Palawan.

Y es por eso que temía que Sergio se enterase de la existencia de ese bebé.

Si él era capaz de entregarse por ella, ¿qué sería capaz de hacer también por su hijo?

*******

Debido a su embarazo, el trato que estaba recibiendo Raquel era muy lejano a lo que había descrito Río. 

Un par de horas luego de que alguien le trajese su almuerzo –una especie de sopa, un poco de pan y un vaso de agua-, la puerta de su pequeño cuarto se abrió, y vio entrar a la inspectora Sierra. 

“Buenas tardes Raquel, hoy tenemos tu segunda sesión. ¿Cómo te sientes?”

Gracias a las horas de sueño que había conseguido y sumado a que acababa de comer, la verdad es que se sentía mejor que la última vez que se vieron. “Bastante bien, que considerado de tu parte preguntar.”

“Vale, me alegro. Pónganle las esposas.”

Raquel vio como dos policías entraron detrás de Alicia. Uno la rodeó y la sujetó por los hombros, mientras el otro le colocó las esposas. La inspectora Sierra giró sobre sí y comenzó a caminar, y ella, con un policía de cada lado, la siguió.

Volvieron a la sala de interrogatorio donde habían estado el día anterior, cada una tomando su lugar. Los policías salieron de la habitación, dejándolas solas.

“Sabes, tengo una sorpresita para ti. Una pequeña visita.” Dijo Alicia.

Tratando de disimular su preocupación, Raquel se puso a pensar de quién se podría tratar.

Su madre y su hija estaban a salvo, difícilmente podrían haberlas hallado y traído tan rápidamente. Así que ellas quedaban descartadas.

Sergio no podía ser, sabía que no se dejaría atrapar fácilmente.

¿Tal vez era Ángel? ¿O alguien de la banda que habían logrado sacar del Banco?

Pero de todas las personas que se imagino que podrían cruzar aquella puerta, la última que considero fue la que más temía.

La última persona que hubiese querido volver a ver en su vida.

La persona que fue capaz de maltratarla, humillarla, hacerla sentir como una loca. Con quien compartió años de su vida, con quien formó una familia, y quien se encargó de destruirla.

Lo oyó antes de que pudiera verlo.

“Dime Raquel, ¿dónde está nuestra hija?”

*******

El pánico que sintió por dentro le fue muy difícil de ocultar. Raquel nunca creyó que volvería a verlo, y mucho menos en una situación así, donde se sentía tan vulnerable, donde tenía las manos atadas y le era imposible defenderse.

“¿Creíste que podías llevarte a mi hija al otro lado del mundo y que no habría consecuencias?” dijo Alberto.

Estaba muy nervioso y eso era notorio. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él con fuerza. Se acercó rápidamente a ella, dándole muy poco tiempo de reaccionar. “¿Creíste que podías alejarla de mí, hija de puta?”

Y sin aviso previo, Alberto le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada, devolviéndole a Raquel las memorias de todos aquellos años de humillaciones y maltratos que había recibido.

Debido al golpe, sus dientes se clavaron en su labio inferior, e hizo que este comenzara a sangrar. Se quedó inmovilizada, con la cara oculta a Alberto y Alicia, tratando de recomponerse y frenar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

No quería darles el gusto de verla débil, no quería que vieran su miedo.

“Con cariño Alberto, que nuestra querida prófuga está embarazada. Tamayo me ordenó que seamos cuidadosos.” Demandó Alicia.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, oyó como Alberto le pidió a la inspectora Sierra que los dejara solos, y esta obedeció sin poner resistencia. Por supuesto que quería intimidar más aún a Raquel, y dándole unos momentos con el violento de su ex era la manera de hacerlo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, este largó una carcajada sin gracia. “¿Te has embarazado de él? En serio Raquel, ¿tan bajo has caído?”

Tomando su cara a la fuerza, su ex marido la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. “Te propongo un pacto. Sé feliz con ese imbécil y con tu nuevo hijo, y devuélveme a la mía. Ya tendrás uno nuevo, no necesitas a los dos.” 

Y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Raquel finalmente reaccionó. Escupiéndole la cara para lograr que la suelte, respondió. “No pienso decirte donde está Paula. Créeme que está mucho mejor sin ti. Y ese imbécil, como tú lo llamas, se encargó de ocupar tu lugar de una manera que tú nunca pudiste. ¿Sabes que tu hija le llama ‘papá’?” 

A pesar de que aquello último era mentira, el resto de lo que dijo Raquel era cierto.

Sergio se había hecho cargo de Paula como si fuese su propia sangre, y con el tiempo se dio cuenta que su hija lo veía con los mismos ojos de admiración que algún día miró a Alberto. Y si bien aún no había llegado a la instancia de llamarlo padre, sabía que en su corazón ese era el lugar que él ocupaba. 

Pero ese comentario hizo que su ex marido perdiera los estribos. Jalándola del cabello, forzó su cabeza hacia atrás, para poder verla a los ojos nuevamente. Estaba muerta de miedo, pero hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlo.

“Ay Raquel, has cambiado tanto.” Susurró Alberto en su oído, en un tono que hizo que se le erizara la piel del asco. “Recuerdo una época en la que te callabas cuando te lo ordenaba, te acuerdas?”

Sin poder evitarlo, todos aquellos recuerdos que había tardado años en suprimir volvieron a ella lentamente. Cada grito, cada golpe, cada abuso.

“Recuerdo también cuando bajabas la mirada siempre que me acercaba, el miedo que me tenías cuando te tocaba.”

Raquel sintió como la otra mano de Alberto empezó a deslizarse por su brazo, comenzando en su hombro y terminando en su mano que estaba sobre su pierna. Luego siguió su recorrido por su rodilla subiendo cada vez más y más.

A pesar del rechazo que sentía, trató de respirar y mantenerse calma, aún cuando su estómago se revolvía con cada segundo que pasaba.

“¿Y recuerdas cuando no querías dormir conmigo? ¿Cómo inventabas excusas para pasar la noche en el cuarto de Paula? Y siempre descubrí todas tus mentiras. Porque eso eres, una mentirosa.”

Alberto acercó su cara hasta el cuello de Raquel, inhalando su olor. “¿Recuerdas cuando te hacías la difícil y tenía que obligarte a tener sexo?” dijo, y mirándola a los ojos agregó:

“Esas fueron las veces que más disfruté.”

Y antes que pudiera darse cuenta, su boca estaba sobre la de ella, su lengua intentando abrir los labios de Raquel, quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de alejarse. Sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, y a pesar de que intentaba empujarlo, las esposas le dificultaban el trabajo. Lo único que consiguió fue que estas se clavaran y marcaran su piel. 

Pero ningún dolor se asemejaba a lo que estaba sintiendo teniendo tan cerca a su ex marido. 

Fue en ese momento que Alicia abrió la puerta, haciendo que Alberto la suelte de golpe.

Raquel comenzó a escupir, tratando de sacarse el asqueroso gusto que sentía en su boca. Esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Había sido demasiado. 

Todos esos recuerdos, todas aquellas situaciones que había luchado por olvidar, por superar. Todo había vuelto.

Y las cosas estaban a punto de empeorar.

“Justo a tiempo.” Escuchó decir a Alicia, quien entró hablando por teléfono. Fue en ese momento que inspectora y ex inspectora intercambiaron miradas.

Lo que más temía finalmente estaba sucediendo. 

“Hola, Profesor. Creí que se había olvidado de mí.” 

La respiración de Raquel se aceleró, las lágrimas en sus ojos comenzaron a caer, y sintió como su pecho se contrajo.

Aún sin poder escuchar el otro lado de la línea, el saber que la voz de Sergio estaba tan cerca de ella le generaba una terrible angustia.

No podía dejar de preguntarse si estaba bien, dónde estaba escondido, si seguía solo o se había encontrado con Marsella.

Si estaba llorando por ella.

La voz de Alicia la devolvió a la realidad. “Mira, antes de que hablemos de lo sucedido, creo que hay algo que debes saber.” Raquel vio como se acercaba lentamente, con una sonrisa cínica en los labios. “Pero no seré yo quien te lo cuente.”

Colocando el teléfono frente a ella, la inspectora lo puso en altavoz para que todos pudieran oír. Se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada del otro lado de la línea.

Era él.

_“No tengo tiempo que perder. ¿Qué significa esto?”_

El alma de Raquel se quebró cuando oyó su voz. No habían pasado ni dos días desde que los separaron, y sin embargo parecía una eternidad. 

Mirando a Alicia, le imploró con sus ojos que no la obligara a hacer eso. El nudo en la garganta le hacía muy difícil hablar, y cuando Alberto le presionó el brazo, un gemido de dolor salió de su garganta. 

Con lágrimas cayendo frenéticamente y una voz rasposa que ni ella pudo reconocer, dijo lo único que necesitaba para que él entendiera.

“Sergio.”


	2. Sergio

_“Sergio.”_

Esa voz. 

No podía ser posible. 

Su cabeza tenía que estar jugándole algún truco. 

Ella ya no estaba. Se había ido.

Se la habían quitado. 

No podía ser ella. 

Sonaba como ella. Decía su nombre como lo hacía ella. 

Pero no era posible.

_“Sergio?” _

Su voz volvió a resonar dentro de ese pequeño espacio que la parte trasera de la van le otorgaba. La respiración del Profesor se detuvo por completo, su cerebro dejó de funcionar, y su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que podría salirse de su pecho. 

Se negaba a creerlo, porque si por un segundo se dejase llevar por su deseo de que fuese real, el descubrir que no lo era lo debilitaría aún más si fuese posible. Y no podía permitirse eso. 

_“Sergio, soy yo.”_

Pero cada vez que decía su nombre algo dentro de él se quebraba, y fue como si se despertara nuevamente, porque sin pensarlo finalmente respondió. “¿Esto es una broma o qué?”

Alicia fue quien tomó el mando de la conversación. _“Lo siento, Profesor. ¿Usted querría que fuese un broma? Creí que le alegraría saber que Raquel estaba aquí con nosotros.”_

La mente de Sergio comenzó a ir a mil por hora. Todo cobró sentido de golpe. Conectando los puntos, se dio cuenta que la inspectora Sierra le había jugado las mismas cartas que antes había usado él. Había caído en su propia trampa. Su sentido auditivo le había jugado una mala pasada. 

La peor de todas. 

Y por primera vez en casi dos días, el Profesor se permitió sentir una pequeña luz de esperanza. Porque si ella estaba viva, su vida volvía a tener color.

Su vida volvía a tener sentido.

“Raquel, háblame.” 

Luego de unos segundos de silencio en los que el único sonido era su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, la volvió a oír. _“Aquí estoy.”_

Notó por primera vez cómo su voz sonaba cansada, rasposa, incluso derrotada. 

Y estaba seguro que en sus próximas palabras, quienes estuvieran del otro lado de la línea podrían oír su voz cortada por las lágrimas, pero nada de eso le importaba a Sergio en aquel momento. “No entiendo nada. Creí que te habían matado.” 

_“Por un momento creí que lo harían. Pero en el último segundo Suárez movió su pistola y disparó al suelo. Me quitó el micrófono y me llevaron a una camioneta.” _Y luego de unos segundos de silencio, continuó. _“Sergio, estoy bien, ¿sí? No quiero que te preocupes por mí.”_

¿Pero cómo no iba a preocuparse por ella? ¿Cómo podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que la tenía la Policía, sabiendo que gente que la odiaba y resentía por haberlos traicionado estaba reteniéndola y haciéndole quién sabe qué? 

Podía imaginar todo lo que le harían para que confesara dónde estaba él, por todo el sufrimiento que la harían pasar por su culpa. 

“¿Te han estado tratando bien?” Preguntó muerto de miedo, temiendo la respuesta que podría recibir. 

Pero no fue ella quien contestó. 

_“No sé si ‘bien’ es la palabra adecuada. Pero digamos que no ha recibido electroshocks, ni ha sido drogada con ninguna sustancia extraña. Por ahora.” _Dijo la voz de un hombre. 

Y por más que sólo lo había visto una vez en su vida, por más que había intercambiado pocas palabras con él, Sergio reconoció instantáneamente al dueño de aquella voz. 

Porque tenía muchísimo sentido que la persona a la que Raquel más temía, quién le había causado daños irreparables y heridas que ni él había podido sanar, sea quien la torturase. 

_“Sabes quien soy verdad?” _

Sergio podía sentir el hervor de su sangre. “Alberto, como le pongas una mano encima te prometo que-”

_“No haga promesas absurdas, Profesor. Ya es tarde para eso.” _Amenazó el inspector Vicuña. _“Aquí con Raquel hemos estado recordando viejas épocas, buenos tiempos.”_

Tenía que sacarla de allí cuanto antes. Aquellos momentos que relató Río se cruzaron por su cabeza, cada segundo que contó cómo lo tuvieron encerrado en un pequeño espacio donde no podía ni sentarse, donde le daban de comer algo asqueroso y ni siquiera le dejaban ir al baño.

El sólo imaginarse a Raquel pasando por algo remotamente similar a eso hacía que su alma abandonara su cuerpo.

_“No le hagas caso Sergio. No te preocupes por mí. ¿Vale? Esto no es como lo de Río, hasta tengo una cama donde he podido descansar.”_ Y así, a quien sabe cuántos kilómetros de distancia y sin siquiera verse a la cara, el Profesor volvió a sentir la gran conexión que tenía con Raquel. Siempre podían adivinar lo que el otro estaba pensando, lo que el otro sentía.

Era como si estuviesen hechos de lo mismo.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle. Necesitaba hacerla entender que el no preocuparse era la cosa más absurda que alguien le había pedido. Necesitaba hacerle saber que hasta hacía unos minutos su vida había perdido todo el sentido, que no podía concebir su vida sin ella y que en estos casi dos días, había hasta considerado entregarse luego de terminar el atraco.

De inmolarse por la banda.

Porque en estas horas que había creído que la había perdido, que jamás podría recuperarla, se dio cuenta que no era nada sin ella.

Necesitaba hacerle ver cuánto la amaba y la necesitaba en su vida.

Pero no podía decirle nada de eso. Nunca se había animado, y mucho menos podría hacerlo en ese momento, con dos de sus mayores enemigos oyendo toda la conversación. 

Así que le dijo lo único que supo que resumiría sus sentimientos. Algo que sabía que podría mantenerla con esperanzas.

“Raquel, antes o después todo esto acabará. Y entonces, ya sabes donde nos veremos tú y yo.” Susurró Sergio, repitiendo las mismas palabras que hacía solo un par de años le había dicho. Aquellas palabras que, junto con las postales, la habían llevado nuevamente hacia él. Y esta vez, deseaba que fuese igual.

Necesitaba que fuese igual. 

“¿Está bien?”

_“Está bien.”_ Dijo ella, y pudo oír cómo su voz se quebró levemente al final. 

_“Vaya, esto es muy conmovedor. Creo que hasta se me ha caído alguna lágrima.” _Las irónicas palabras de Alicia Sierra interrumpieron la conversación. _“Profesor, tiene hasta mañana a primera hora para entregarse. No me hare responsable de lo que le pase a Raquelita en caso de que nos falle.” _

Y de un segundo a otro, sin dejarlo responder, se cortó la comunicación.

La mente de Sergio comenzó a andar como una máquina. No sabía donde la tenían, probablemente no estaba en la carpa, y para rescatarla necesitaba que Raquel pudiese seguir el plan.

Aquel plan que alguna vez en Toledo les había explicado a los atracadores. Aquel plan que Tokio utilizó para escapar cuando estaba en manos de la policía.

Aquel plan que impresionó a Raquel, quien se quedó boquiabierta cuando, teniéndolo a él retenido, había logrado liberar a una asesina de una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

Y era aquel plan el que ella ahora debía aplicar. Porque necesitaba tenerla en un terreno neutro, necesitaba que saliera de donde la tenían oculta.

Raquel necesitaba ir a declarar a la Audiencia Nacional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Admito que se me ocurrieron miles de formas en las que podía darse esta conversación, pero esta es la que más me convencía. 
> 
> Espero haberla mantenido lo más real posible.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!!


End file.
